


Bundle of Joof

by Verdic



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Other, ProJared - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Final Fantasy 1 only lets you have 4 letters for characters names, this shows why they accept it.





	Bundle of Joof

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are based off the run that ProJared did on his YouTube channel.

“Another round fer me and my buddies.” Peter called out, raising his mug to the barkeep. “We’re chelebrating!” He drink slurred voice carried over the din in the inn’s common room. 

 

“Jeez, don't spend all of our money before we get it.” Jared grumbled. 

“Lighten up.” Jeff said. “We made more than enough from the marsh cave to let him drink himself into a stupor.” He smiled as the drinks were brought over. He grumbled as the smallest cup was put in front of him. “Can't I get something larger?”

“No.” Ian said. “You are still healing from the beating you took in that cave. Only small drinks for you. Besides, aren't you a little young to be getting sotted?”

“I'm a grown man, not a little boy.” Jeff mumbled. That caused a round of laughter from Jared and Peter. 

“Let the boy drink. We has more importnt things ta talk about.” Peter’s voice was getting more slurred with each passing drink. “We have to deshide how to introdush ourselves tomorrow when we give them the crown.” He drunk whispered the last part, meaning it was louder than his normal talking voice. 

“What, do you, mean? We are the, light warriors, isn't that, enough?” Jared was concentrating too hard to speak clearly to care about pacing. 

“But shink about it, Peter? Jared? Jeff? Those are sush common names. We need to shound grand.” Peter sloshed some of his drink as he gesticulated wildly.

“What are you getting at? I like my name.” Jeff said, looking at his tiny cup. 

Stop being, a downer, Jeff. Where is our, little, bundle of joy?” Jared giggled as Jeff huffed in his oversized blue robes. 

“Not joy, Joof! Our little bundle of Joof!” Peter blurted out. “Like when I had to carry you, babe in armsh, from the cave.” Jared couldn't help snorting with laughter as he tried to take a drink. 

“Must you act so plebeian?” Ian moaned, putting his wine glass down. 

“Not, plebeian. Peebeian!” Jared’s eyes widened. “You, are Sir Peeb!” Peeb’s mouth dropped open. 

“I lovesh it! Peeb and hish little bundle of Joof!”

“Stop egging his on you jerk.” Joof said, pulling his hat down. 

“I am no, jerk. I am Jerd, the jerk!” Their resounding laughter echoed off the walls. Jerd and Peeb started singing a drunken song about their adventures, substituting their real names for the ones they had made up. Joof left in a huff and went off to their room. Not to spoil the party, Jerd and Peeb followed him, crooning a drunken love ballad, gawking as they went. 

“What about me? Don't I get a nickname? Or am I just the walking medicine cabinet?” Ian said, still sitting at the table. “Let's see is I use cure hangover on their ungrateful heads tomorrow.” He finished his wine and waited till the riotous singing had died down to try and get some sleep.


End file.
